Crazy Frozen
by TargetsZeudLegends
Summary: "How did this get uploaded again?" - Targets. Ghirahim and Link get tangled up in some crazy Frozen-like adventure.


Crazy Frozen

* * *

Once upon a day, the Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom were busy taking the ice out the lake while singing a merry tune. Dumbleydore was with them and helping them. As the Toads started to finish off, he got Toothless and packed up his things as well. Meanwhile in the castle of Arundale, where the King and Queen of Hylia and the King and Queen of Majora lived, the son of the King and Queen of Hylia, Link and the son of the King and Queen of Majora, Ghirahim were sleeping until the mischievous Link woke up and was trying to encourage Ghirahim to play with him. "Go to sleep Link" he mumbled as he pushed Link off him. Link sat until he had an idea.

"Do you want to build a Snowman?" Link asked knowing fully well how much they both loved to build Snowmen. Ghirahim smiled and then went down with his room buddy.

"Come on Ghirahim!"

"Ok," he got some snow out into the ballroom using his magic. The two started having fun in the snow. They even made a Snowman called Pikachu who likes shocking hugs. They were having so much fun until suddenly a horrible accident that changed everything happened. The two Kings and Queens came when they heard the noise. "I'm sorry!" Ghirahim managed to say as a lock of Links hair turned white.

"We must go to them," Link's father said as he picked him up.

They then went in the forest as a trail of ice followed them which made Dumbleydore and Toothless follow it. The Elves then came forth with their leader North Santaman. North Santaman then used his magic to help Link. He could be saved but his memories of Ghirahim's magic had to be removed. Then the parents of the two made sure that no one else could know about Ghirahim's magic. As Link and Ghirahim grown up in separate rooms, Link would often knock on the door and ask him if he wants to build a Snowman but Ghirahim knew he couldn't. The death of the two Kings and Queens came through a terrible storm.

The day then came for Ghirahim's Coronation which Link was excited for. Everyone would be coming and they would finally open up the gates. "I can't wait to meet everyone. Wait what if I meet the one?" Link started thinking of the night of the ball and what could happen if someone noticed him. Meanwhile Ghirahim was getting worried about the coronation. One wrong move then everyone will know. Then the gates opened, Link ran out into the town square only to be knocked down by Chancellor Cole.

"Oh I'm sorry My Lady."

"Err actually I'm a guy!"

"Yes yes and what is your name My Beauty!"

"I'm Prince Link. Now Farewell." Link tried to walk away from the awkwardness.

"Wait you're the Princess. I'm Chancellor Cole. Now follow me your highness."

"No thank you, Chancellor McCreapy Double Hats!"

"It's Chancellor Cole!" he said angrily.

The Coronation then started and went without any problem, the next thing was the ballroom.

"Hello your highnesses, it's nice seeing the Princess and the new Queen," Said Chancellor Cole.

"He doesn't know we're both male?!" Ghirahim whispered to Link.

"I think his IQ is below 5," Link replied, which made Ghirahim laugh a bit.

"My Queen I would like to marry the Princess!"

"That's it, I'm going!" Ghirahim stormed off.

"Wait Ghirahim!" Link said as he grabbed one of Ghirahim's gloves. "Stop!"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted as he banged his stick, which made Ghirahim put icicles in the floor. Everyone gasped but Ghirahim knew he had to run now everyone knew. Ghirahim ran across the ice with Gandalf following him, leaving behind a very confused Link, who was staring at them as they headed for the mountain.

Gandalf was walking through the mountains singing. As he ran along singing 'Let it go' he noticed Ghirahim was doing the same. "Sorry I'll do mine somewhere else!" Ghirahim then ran off leaving Gandalf badly singing.

Afterwards Link decided to try to follow Ghirahim. So he got a horse and set off. On the way he bumped into Dumbleydore and Toothless who decided to help him. They travelled a while until they came across a talking Snowman called Pikachu, who like shocking hugs. Link recognised this Snowman for some reason. Link and Dumbleydore then found a castle. "Ghirahim!" Link hoped he was in.

"What are you doing in my castle?" It was Gandalf. "Didn't you read the sign?"

"Is it the one that says 'you shall not pass' on it?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes!"

"Then yes we did but we ignored it"

"What?!"

"It's ok Mr Gandalf I was looking for Ghirahim," Link said.

"Sorry but your King is in another castle."

With that Link left the castle with Pikachu but Dumbleydore stayed.

Link then found Ghirahim and asked him to stop the storm but Ghirahim didn't know how. Just then Chancellor Cole came in with robots.

"Release the Princess!" He Screamed.

"Prince," Link muttered.

Then there was a fight between them both, which stopped halfway because Link got hurt with an ice blast. Link was taken back to the castle and Ghirahim arrested. They found out that the only way to heal Link from the ice blast was though the act of true love. Chancellor Cole said he would do this but it didn't work because Link didn't love him back, Chancellor Cole removed his two hats to reveal two horns.

"Chancellor Cole!" Link said in shock. It was too late though he already left and left him for dead but Link was not to die yet for Pikachu saved him by opening the door and killing the robots by electrocuting them. Meanwhile Ghirahim escaped from prison and Chancellor Cole was after him so he could kill him. Link ran out with Pikachu to stop it but that was when the ice blast was taken effect and Link turned into an ice statue and smashed Chancellor Cole into pieces. Ghirahim was saved and because Link was an ice stature Ghirahim couldn't believe this happened to his best friend. Then an act of true love was made, Ghirahim cried for his lost friend and the tear melted the ice. Pikachu turned into a Pokémon. Everyone appreciated Ghirahim's magic. Dumbleydore now lives with Gandalf for some reason. And they all lived happily ever afterish. Well ish because something might happen. Like getting attacked for no reason…

Ghirahim: Link what are you doing?

Link: err well I defiantly wasn't writing something about us!

Ghirahim: wait let me see that.

Link: don't get mad!

Ghirahim: wait are you writing Fan Fiction?

Link: no…

Ghirahim: yes you are it says right there that we get tangled up in some weird adventure with Gandalf and Dumbledore

Link: I renamed him Dumbleydore!

Ghirahim: you know I hate Fan Fiction!

Link: I'm sorry!

Ghirahim: its fine just don't show this to anyone! Agreed?

Link: Agreed! Besides I've only written it for a laugh, it's not like it'll be major popular or anything!

Ghirahim: Yeah of course it won't!

Link:


End file.
